


A Couple Of Shy Wizards

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Sirius take you for a ride over London, and the little trip might turn into more…





	A Couple Of Shy Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute cute!  
> Hope you all like this!

“This is not a good idea.”

“It _is_ a brilliant idea.”

“Sirius, I am serious.”

“No, _I_ am Sirius.”

“If you do that pun ever again I will slap you.”

“Nah, you like my pretty face too much for that.”

You rolled your eyes in response, unable to refrain a smile. Sirius was ridiculous, but never failed to make you laugh.

“Just hold onto me real tight.”

You tried to stop yourself, but you did tighten your hold on him, your chest pressed against his back. Your gesture made Sirius smirk, but he bit his tongue.

He had prepared everything for tonight to be fantastic and he didn’t intend to ruin it. He just wanted you to have the best evening ever.

“So? Are you ready?” he asked with a large smile, looking at you over his shoulder.

“How did you manage to make it fly anyway?” you asked back, as Sirius was turning on the engine.

He let out a laugh – one of his bark-like laugh that always made you smile even if it sounded a little bit weird – and brushed your remark away with a large gesture of his hand.

“Don’t you know how brilliant I am yet?” he joked, and your laughter soon joined his.

“Jut don’t crash that thing and kill us both.”

The roars coming from the engines of Sirius’s motorbike made it almost impossible for you to hear him. They were covering the sounds of the young night, the hushed rumour of the city nearby. You could feel the whole bike shaking under you, and you tightened your hold on Sirius again.

“You’re safe, Y/N. Don’t worry. I know how to fly this beauty,” Sirius reassured you.

“How many times did you fly that thing before?” you asked back, still not fully convinced.

“Three times. And I did a perfect landing on the third try. So, you see? Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh by Merlin’s beard, I hate you, Sirius Black.”

“Ready? Let’s go!”

Before you could protest he was pushing on the engines and a few seconds later, you were both flying on his bike.

“Oh, Merlin…” you shrieked behind him, closing your eyes and burying your face in his leather jacket.

Your fear made him chuckle, and he waited for a while before talking to you again. He waited until your altitude was high enough for muggles not to be able to spot the two of you in the growing shadows. He waited until you and him were flying above the streets of London. He waited until the view upon the large city all covered in young lights was breathtaking, the contrast between the illuminated streets and the darkening sky enough for Sirius to be certain of your reaction.

“Hey, Y/N! Look!”

“I told you it was a bad idea,” you complained.

The air was cold and cutting your cheeks, despite the warmth that came from Sirius’s body pressed against yours, and the effect of your rushing heart. After all, your heart always beat faster when Sirius was near, but this feeling added to the fear and excitement brought by the flight on his bike made you wonder if the organ in your chest would hold on or just blow up.

“You’re safe, Y/N. You have to look at this. It’s beautiful. You won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

You tried to keep your eyelids tightly closed, but couldn’t refuse anything to Sirius. So slowly, you opened your eyes, looking up at him to avoid looking at the emptiness under you.

He gave you a warm and mischievous smile.

“Look down, Y/N.”

You listened to him again, while he set his glance before him again to guide his motorbike across the night sky, and you remained speechless as you watched the lights passing by under you.

The dots of light created by each lamppost and each illuminated window looked only tiny from above. A mirror image of the sky that slowly became filled with stars. You watched the lights decorating the parliament, the reflection of the lights of the bridges upon the Thames, the many bright streets still filled with people…

And it was, indeed, beautiful…

“So… still think it was a bad idea?” Sirius asked you with a smirk that you couldn’t see on his face.

“You may be starting to convince me,” you replied with a laugh.

“I told you that buying that motorcycle was a brilliant investment!”

“Now, don’t go too far. I’m not _that_ convinced!”

You rested your cheek upon his back, watching the lights under you while Sirius kept on driving, and you both remained silent for a while, large grins on your faces.

Sirius guided the bike across the city, before finally landing on the flat roof of a building. The loud noise of the engines quickly disappeared, and you had to admit that it was a relief to leave the buzzing sound behind. You reluctantly let go of Sirius, missing his warmth against you as soon as you climbed off of the bike.

“What’s next? You leave me stranded up here?” you joked.

Sirius laughed your remark away.

“I was thinking about something a bit more pleasurable.”

He nodded towards the other side of the roof, were a little bag was already set on the edge of the building.

“I thought you would enjoy to eat something,” he mumbled.

You noticed that the tips of his ears were turning red, and another thought crossed your mind, that made your heart stopped. You turned to Sirius with a questioning look.

“Are you…? Is that a date?” you asked, confused.

He shrugged.

“Maybe.”

He slowly slipped his fingers between yours, and you let him entwine your fingers together.

“If you want to, of course,” he added with a smile you could only describe as shy. “Otherwise I can drive you home.”

You gave his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t think that I want to go home,” you breathed.

You both shyly smiled at each other.

“You know… if you wanted to have a date with me, you could have just… asked,” you laughed at him.

“We’ve been friends for years. I was afraid you would… slap me and never talk to me again.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.”

He shrugged.

“I was still afraid to lose you. If feels like we’ve always been friends, and even if I see more than a friend in you now, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me because of the way I feel…”

“The way you feel?”

“Well… yeah… kind of…”

“Sirius Black at a loss for words is really a sight to see.”

He blushed a bit more, but nodded towards the bag again instead of answering your remark.

“Let’s eat.”

You both settled on the edge of the rooftop. Sirius had prepared sandwiches, and you had to admit that this was the best view on London you had ever found. You kept on talking about what you would do after Hogwarts, in a world you knew was torn apart by war, but your talk remained happy. You knew that there were many shadows across that city beneath you, but just for tonight, the lights were too bright for the darkness to swallow them all.

You were laughing at one more of his jokes, when you noticed that he was holding your hand again.

And the butterflies in your stomach showed you how you felt. You had felt that way for a while now, you just weren’t sure Sirius felt that way too before tonight.

“Is that too much if I hold your hand?”

You suddenly realized that you been staring at your linked fingers, and you shook your head reassuringly.

“It’s more than okay,” you breathed.

“Does that feel weird to you?”

“Not really.”

“Good… good…”

“Are you nervous?”

“Maybe a bit,” Sirius laughed. “You know that I don’t have as much practice as most of the school might think.”

You let out a chuckle.

“And you know I have no experience at all.”

“That is the only thing that makes me think like I’m doing good. Cause you have nothing to compare that date to. Not that I would need to be reassured…”

“You’re such a puppy… you’re so cute…”

“Oh, don’t you dare start with that.”

You both laughed, tightening a bit your hold on each other’s hands without even noticing.

“I know you were kidding,” you breathed, your heart rushing in your chest, “but if you need reassurance… I’m having a really nice time.”

“Me too,” he smiled.

“So… do you think that we…could do that again?”

He exploded with laughter, before letting a smirk form on his lips.

“What now… Are you asking me out, Y/N?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“What if I am?”

You bit down on your lip, and Sirius tried to stop the way your gesture made his heart race in his chest. But he couldn’t help it. He just couldn't…

Because if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had wanted this for a long time. Such a long time…

He brushed his thumb on the back of your hand, making both his and your heart speed up.

“So… what happens next? Remember I’m not that experienced in all of this? But you know that as you and I have no secrets for each other…”

“You’re starting to ramble, Y/N,” Sirius interrupted you with a chuckle. “Merlin, you really must be nervous.”

“I am, shut up.”

You both laughed again, before Sirius would move a bit closer to you. Just a little bit, and you knew that he was making sure to take things slow. It didn’t prevent your heart to stumble in your chest anyway. The feeling of him sitting so close to you made a shiver run up your spine.

“To answer your question,” Sirius answered, leaning to whisper in your ear, “I think that this is the moment of the date where the people on the date get to… kiss.”

You could barely breathe, and he was good at hiding that his breathing was a mess too.

“Does that mean that… you want to kiss me?” you asked in a whisper. “Cause… I’ve never…”

“I know,” he interrupted. “And if you’re not comfortable with that, it’s okay, and you can just tell me. And then, I’ll just take you home and we’ll go somewhere else for a second date.”

“So, you _do_ want to go on a second date with me,” you gave him a cheeky smile.

“Yes, I do want another date. And I’m pretty sure I will want a third date too, and a fourth, and a hundredth…”

“Wow… you sure you want to get yourself dragged into this?”              

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he answered, and you could hear this time that he was breathless, and you could read nothing but honesty in his grey eyes, such honesty that it made him look fragile.

He leaned closer to you again, your lips barely a breath away from his. But he stopped before they would touch, and he looked at your eyes one last time to ask for permission.

“Are you sure to be ready for that?” he asked in a whisper, his voice a bit deeper than usual sending goose bumps across your whole body. “I mean… getting our relationship to the next level might get us in trouble.”

“Sounds like a good kind of trouble though,” you answered, a nervous and shy smile on your face.

“If you ask me, I’ll stop…”

“I don’t want you to stop, Sirius…”

Before you could finish your sentence, Sirius had closed the space between the two of you, and pressed his lips against yours.

And it was shy and tender, and your heart stopped for a moment, taking the whole universe away.

When you finally broke the kiss, you were both grinning like idiots.

“So… What about your first kiss?” Sirius asked with a cocky smile.

You blushed fiercely, but it only made Sirius’s grin widen.

“I think… that I wouldn’t say no to have a second kiss now,” you answered in a shy breath.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous way that made you giggle.

“I knew you were crazy about me,” he joked.

You lifted your fingers to rest on his cheek.

“Actually, I might really be.”


End file.
